


I Remember

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: Roman didn’t know what Virgil was planning when he said “we’re going somewhere, hurry up”, but this definitely wasn’t what he was expecting





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I saw you, right there"  
> All my fics can also be found on my tumblr, @nerdy-as-heck

“Virgil, where exactly are we going?”

“Shut up and just let me guide you, Princey.”

“You know, you’d think after almost a year of us dating, you’d have given up the nicknames by now.”

“Never.”

Roman had absolutely no idea where they were heading. All he knew was that, this morning, Virgil said they were going on a trip and for Roman to hurry up so they didn’t miss the bus. Any comments Roman tried to make about Virgil “finally deciding to leave the apartment for once” were pushed aside in the rush to get ready. After about a 20 minute ride, Virgil had told Roman to close his eyes and now they were walking down the street who-knows-where. It felt like they’d been walking for even longer than the bus ride took, but Virgil threatened to actually put a blindfold on him if he tried to look. Finally, Virgil stopped walking, causing Roman to crash into him.

“I can’t see, if you remember, so perhaps give me a warning next time?” Roman tried to rub his face, but Virgil took his hands and pulled them in a new direction.

“Maybe next time. And be careful, there’s stairs.” Virgil carefully continued to help Roman as they slowly made their way up what felt like _a very big staircase, goodness where are we?_ Once they reached the top, Roman was guided through several sets of doors before Virgil finally said “Okay, we’re here.”

When Roman opened his eyes, he gasped with the flood of nostalgia he was hit with. They were standing in the back of a very large theatre, one that Roman knew very well.

“This is the place where I got my first main role as the prince in Into the Woods, isn’t it?” Roman turned around, but Virgil had already started walking down one of the rows, finally stopping in the middle of one of the back rows. He sat down and, with a subtle smirk on his face, motioned for Roman to join him. Roman decided to take his time walking there, looking around the room with stars in his eyes, thinking back on all the memories he made here. He’d made so many friends, most of which he still saw regularly or ran into at auditions.

When Roman finally made it to the seat and sat down, Virgil let his smile grow wider. “Not just that. This was the first performance you invited me to after we sorta became friends.”

Roman couldn’t help but laugh at that. “To be fair, I was only inviting you because you knew Patton and he asked me if you could come along. We only hung out because of the study group we had with him and Logan.”

“Yeah, emphasis on the ‘sorta’.”

They both laughed and wordlessly decided to sit and absorb the atmosphere of the room. There’s something magical about such a big room usually filled with the noise of singing, laughing, and people talking being so quiet. It brings memories of old times and allows appreciation of the present experience even more.

“But,” Virgil said, breaking Roman’s train of thought, “that’s not why I brought you here. It’s actually got more to do with my experience of the show than yours.”

Roman tried to think about what he possibly could have meant by that. Was Virgil about to tell him what he first thought of the show? Oh gosh, Roman hoped not, he was so new to professional acting then, he wasn’t used to the mics and his acting was absolutely _awful_ and…

“This is actually where I sat during the performance. Which I remember well because…” Virgil bit his lip and hesitated, but pointed forward toward the stage. “I remember seeing your first come out on that stage. And then **I saw you, right there** , singing your heart out. I remember thinking that no one else on that stage could even come close to what you did. That’s when I knew I was a stupid, lovesick idiot and there was no going back.”

Roman immediately regretted the fact that it took him almost 6 months after that to tell Virgil how he felt. “I love you, Virgil.”

Virgil quickly went back to his signature smirk. “Love you too, sir-sing-a-lot, but the night’s not over yet.” Virgil stood up and held out his hand, pulling Roman down to the front of the theatre and up onto the stage. “Now, just trust me one more time and see if you can remember where you stood for part of it.”

Roman mentally went through what small pieces of his blocking he could remember before finally settling on the part of the stage where he started the song “[Agony](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGVv7qtORL4k&t=M2U5YzFkNDQ5OTk2ZmE2NmM1YzZmYTA2NDY1Njc1ODUzYmQ4MmVjMiwwYzJlNmUxNGU5M2NjYjdlYmE4YzFiNTI1YjRmMjBiYzAyYzFiMDQ2)”. Whenever Roman would dramatically complain about something ridiculous back home, it almost always started with him singing the first few lines and Virgil responding by singing the other prince’s part. By the time the song finished, they were both laughing and Roman usually couldn’t remember what he was upset about in the first place.

“Hey Virgil, do you remember the time…” Roman couldn’t finish his sentence. In fact, he could barely even stand up because _sweet cole sprouse is Virgil actually sitting in front of me on one knee okay calmdowncalmdown its probably nothing._ Roman cleared his throat. “Did you drop something, dear?”

If Virgil heard him, he ignored it. He spoke so quickly that Roman could barely understand him. “This is going to sound really, stupid cheesy, but the reason I brought you back here is because, no matter what, you’ve always been my prince, and I wanted to ask if we conquer life together as kings.” Virgil didn’t even have time to take out the ring box before Roman pulled him up into a kiss.

“You know, Patton would be proud of you for that.”

“You overestimate me. He’s the one who told me to think of some kind of pun in the first place.”

“And yet, you’re the one who came up with it.”

“…shut up, Princey.”

“I love you, Virgil.”

“…I love you too, Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I did a thing where I told a random number generator to pick a number corresponding to a sentence prompt list. Then I rolled a die to decide what ship/pairing it should be…and voila! This was created. It’s a fun way for me to practice writing things that I didn’t hand-pick, which can be personally be hard sometimes


End file.
